The Schedule
by Ivan the Bear
Summary: Something's not right. The schedule has been completely abandoned! IvanxSergei. YuriyxBoris


**A/N**: im not sure what it is. If it's the air or WHAT but I really just feel like writing a whole lot of nothing lately o.O so enjoy all my nothing.

So I finally looked up the YuBoWave!3 thing to see what it was and I think I honestly facepalmed.

_Sergei/Spencer and Ivan/Ian…it is REALLY hard to come up with a combined name for them Dx _

_Any ideas on what to call this couple??? _

**Warnings: **randomnss/shounen-ai

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**The Schedule **

People have schedules.

They have things they do at certain times on certain days of the week.

Boris and Yuriy, after a lifetime of knowing their teammates, had finally gotten Ivan and Sergei's daily patterns down to a pretty complex schedule.

**Ivan **

**Monday - Friday**

_6 AM: wake up_

_6 AM-6:45 AM: hair managing time/picking out clothes time_

_6:46 AM: shower_

_7:10 AM: breakfast_

_8 AM practice_

_11-12 AM wandering_

_12 AM: lunch_

_1-3 PM random torture fest. Will bother ANYONE who is doing something of importance_

_3:05 PM-4 PM: team quality time_

_4 PM-5PM: dinner_

_6 PM: more random bothering. Possibly a good time to read a romance novel_

_7 PM: bother Yuriy and Boris only time. Sergei and kai are off the hook_

_8 PM: more random wandering_

_9 PM: back to the bedroom_

_After 9 PM: …dunno. we never see him after 9 PM_

Okay…so maybe it wasn't THAT complex of a schedule. But it had taken them years to get it down just right. Years of watching while trying to pretend that they're not watching which in the end makes it obvious they're watching which then creeps the victim out.

Ivan was thoroughly creeped out.

He never said anything, but he noticed. The stares, how one of them was sort of always there. Looking at him as if waiting for him to do something magical. It was strange….

And then one day, it all stopped. They stopped always being there, hovering, waiting, watching. They returned to their own lives. Idly talking, making out wherever it was permitted. Not really paying any mind to him.

Not that he was complaining. No. he was glad they were done with whatever weird fetish it was that had caused them to start watching him in the first place. Especially now that he was dating Sergei. Even though Yuriy and Boris were very open, Ivan decided this would probably be better if it was kept more or less under wraps. Sergei agreed. It wouldn't be good for the teams reputation. Really. All four of the Demolition Boys are gay? People would start to question what exactly was being done in the abbey to make four boys from the same team go gay for each other.

….

Not that that would necessary be a BAD thing. No. but it was just better if not that many people knew.

And so, as it was, nobody knew. Not even Yuriy and Boris.

Along with having watched Ivan creepily, they had also taken a shine to watching Sergei.

**Sergei**

**Monday-Friday**

_6 AM- - wake the fuck up already_

_6:40 AM: seriously. Wake up now_

_7: AM: ok. He's awake._

_7:05 AM shower_

_7:30 AM breakfast_

_8 AM: practice_

_11 AM: read…is that…playboy?_

_12 AM: lunch_

_1-3 PM nap time_

_3:05 PM-4 PM: team quality time_

_4 PM-5PM: dinner_

_6 PM: helps Ivan read his romance novel. Knows a lot more inappropriate words apparently _

_7 PM: watch a movie and/or bother Kai_

And Sergei is never seen after 8 PM.

Yes. Ivan and Sergei's schedules have never changed. Always doing the same or similar things at the same or similar times. Year after year not a thing changed. now knowing when the living room, kitchen and bedroom would be free; Yuriy planned a lot of sexcapades for himself and Boris.

Until one day…

The schedules changed.

Boris thought it weird that when he started wandering around in his fuzzies at 6:15 AM, Sergei was sitting in the living room. Odd. He was normally sleeping.

Yuriy yawned but stopped mid-stretch. Something was out of place. Glancing in to Ivans room he noticed the smaller boy was missing…and the shower wasn't on? How odd. He normally showered at this time….

Boris grabbed Yuriys arm and pulled him in to the now, thankfully, deserted living room.

"Whats up?" Yuriy asked, grabbing his boyfriends hips and pulling him closer. Giving the redhead a quick kiss, Boris looked around, on edge.

"Something's not right."

A raised brow.

"What's not right?"

"Ivan and Sergei. The schedule has been completely abandoned."

And it was true. It wasn't just that morning either. All day they were seen either doing something that wasn't on the schedule, or they were just chatting with each other. It was weird. It was new. It was…kind of creepy.

Yuriy sighed.

"I know. I wonder what's up…"

Boris bounced slightly on his feet; a common thing for him to do when he was thinking. Yuriy smiled, hugging his bouncing, twitchy lover close.

"Stop being cute. Now."

Boris stopped.

Yuriy laughed.

"_Holy shit. Did Yuriy just laugh?"_

Just outside the door to the living room, Ivan and Sergei sat watching the odd little display. Frowning, Ivan glanced at the couple in the living room before leaning back against his boyfriends chest, letting out a small whine.

"Damn him. That's not in the schedule."

**- - -END- - -**

**A/N: I…really don't know what to say. Written at 5 AM after I got only 3 hours of sleep after updating everything yesterday. I am exhausted. Please read and review.**


End file.
